Ms. Brodie
Ms. Brodie was the single mother of Melanie Brodie, a student who attended Degrassi Junior High School from September 1987 to June 1989 and then later on Degrassi High School from September 1989 to June 1991. She was a single parent who loved her daughter very much. She was very careful with handling money. Character History Degrassi Junior High Season 1 In The Great Race, she wasn't seen but it was mentioned by her daughter, that at the time that she wouldn't yet buy her daughter any bras. Possibly because she didn't feel her daughter needed any yet. Still her daughter eventually bought her own in secret with her own money, whether she found out about it or not was never mentioned. Season 3 In The Whole Truth, it was mentioned by her daughter, that she wouldn't yet allow her to wear any make up, possibly because she didn't see want her daughter growing up so fast and dating boys yet and possibly because she didn't want her to waste her money on it. Still her daughter begun to get make up from her friends and wore at it school without her knowing. Whether she ever found out about it was never said. She then appeared In the episode Twenty Bucks, it was first mentioned that she was not too happy to hear that her daughter had spent $20 on her friends to celebrate having her braces removed. Later on it was mentioned that she might lend her daughter $20 to purchase a gourmet scum concert ticket for a concert taking place the next month. But much to Melanie's disappointment she wouldn't lend her the money, she felt that her daughter needed to learn how to handle money more responsibly. Also because they were low on money at the time being, AND the apartment's rent was soon due and Melanie's father was late on paying her the current child support money. Whether she was separated or divorced from him was never revealed. A day or so later when Melanie came home from school she was busy talking on the phone with someone when she entrusted Melanie to go into her purse and get a few dollars to get to the store to buy some more milk. Then Melanie looked at the money from the purse for a few moments and stole a twenty dollar bill. She was completely unaware that her own daughter stole from her. The reason Melanie took it was because she had another upcoming babysitting job that Saturday night and she figured she could replace it without her even noticing it was gone. Then another day or later she was shown to be really worried and upset about misplacing one of her twenty dollar bills, she was worried thinking she might have dropped it or misplaced it and most of all she needed it to buy them more groceries. She then thought for a moment Melanie took it by mistake when she bought the milk that other day and still might have had all the change to return to her. But Melanie lied to her telling her she didn't. Then suddenly Melanie was phoned to be informed that she wasn't needed to babysit on the upcoming Saturday night after all, so now Melanie wouldn't be able to replace the money she had stolen. Later that night she was thinking about using her left over meat and vegetables to make a big pot of chili for them to eat off and on for the next week until she had more money come in, and when Melanie realized what a bad thing she had done and how bad her mother felt about misplacing her money, she confessed that she stole it from her and she grounded Melanie as a punishment. The next day Melanie sold her concert ticket she no longer was allowed to have to Spike and reinburst her the money. Degrassi High Season 1 In Little White Lies, she wasn't seen but it was mentioned that she gave Melanie permission to have an evening boys and girls party and that she would be away till about 11:30 at night trusting her daughter alone at home to take care of her party guests. When she came home she was not pleased to find out that her daughter and some of her friends were drinking at the party and that Melanie had gotten drunk and she grounded Melanie for a month. Season 2 In The All Nighter, she wasn't seen but, it was mentioned that she gave Melanie and her friends Caitlin Ryan, Kathleen Mead, Maya Goldberg and Diana Economopoulos permission to have Diana's slumber party at their home. She was unaware that night while she was sleeping that her own daughter and two of the girls, Kathleen and Diana were smoking marijuana right in her very own home. Then while Caitlin had sprayed the room with an air fresher to remove the fumes it was mentioned by Melanie before a truth or dare game that she was a heavy sleeper and could sleep through thunderstorms. She was unaware that her own daughter, who was high on marijuana, revealed and exposed personal and sensitive secrets about her best friend Kathleen for everyone to hear, hurting her feelings and ruining their friendship. Category:Parents Category:DJH Characters Category:Female Characters Category:DJH Season 3 Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:Degrassi High Category:DH Characters Category:DH Season 1 Category:DH Season 2 Category:DJH Adults